


The Sweetest Thing

by ThatwasJustaDream



Series: Chocolate Covered Kisses Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food Orgasm, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Road Trips, sweet treats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: Dean's little impulse buy at a roadside convenience store is a big hit with Castiel.





	The Sweetest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a week or two late posting these - three ficlets written to the prompt of ‘chocolate coated kisses,’ and inspired loosely by a certain holiday and iconic bunny.

“Do angels celebrate Easter?” Dean asked.

Castiel felt it; the squint the question was pulling his eyes into, his own head tilting. He saw Dean’s little grin from the driver’s seat as Dean cranked the Impala’s key and pulled out of the convenience store lot. 

“We…don’t. We’re foot soldiers, not the ones who, you know….benefitted from it. Besides, feasts of celebration are a human invention, and…”

“Yes or no’ll do it babe. I don’t need the AP History essay,” Dean flipped something out of the paper bag he’d set between them, and it landed by Castiel’s thigh with a light thud. “Bought you a little present back there.”

It was egg-shaped but very sightly smaller; wrapped in an almost dizzyingly bright foil of blue and red and yellow metallic brilliance. 

Castiel picked it up and surveyed the label. It was clearly a festive type of food. A treat.

“What is…a Cadbury egg, exactly?”

“How about you bite into it, and see.” 

Castiel peeled at the wrapper; tugged it loose slowly, a piece at a time. He enjoyed watching the foil disappear into his grip as he pinched and pulled at it, watching the chocolate globe appear in corresponding increments like a secret being revealed. 

“What..the hell are you doing?” Dean asked; he sounded as much amused as annoyed, though. 

“I’m enjoying the process,” Castiel explained. “Sometimes…unwrapping a gift, it’s every bit as good as the gift.”

“You’ve been on this damn rock for ten years now. Are you ever going to stop obsessing on the little things?”

“Not if I can help it.”

The wrapper was an impossibly tiny ball of tin, considering how much it had formerly enclosed. Castiel tossed it back into the paper bag - eyes examining the sphere of chocolate in his other hand, holding it up to the window to look it over closely.

“Should I eat it all in one bite?”

“As much fun as it might be to prank you, say yes and then watch you try to? No. Just…bite off the top, like a tenth of it, and …yeah, like that.”

“Mmm…chocolate is…one of the few foods that still tastes…like something to me. Like more than just molecules. It’s…oh, this is good chocolate, Dean.”

“Yeah, they had the best stuff in there. Imported. Must order it up once a year, don’t usually see it at some roadside shop in Tulsa in, say, August…”

“What is this?” Castiel eyed it suspiciously. “In the middle?”

“That’d be the yolk. It’s … I don’t know what they make it out of, but if chocolate still hits the spot for you … wait’ll you get your tongue all over that.”

Castiel couldn’t resist giving Dean an eyebrow waggle at the words; enjoyed Dean’s snort of amusement, the way Dean bit his own lip at the implication being batted right back at him. 

Then Castiel tentatively licked his way into the core of the treat ….and _moaned_ ; full out, head-back, eyes on the sky or at least the roof of the Impala, one foot involuntarily stamping the floorboards as he slurped it, licked it up, then bit in - chewing slowly, never wanting to swallow it down.

“Sweet, mother of…. oh....my…” Castiel said, popping the last of the egg in his mouth. “Oh, Dean, please tell me you bought more of those.”

“Well lookie there… we found an aphrodisiac for you.”

“Technically.. I’m not… horny. I’m just very, very… why are you pulling off the highway?”

“Because after all those pretty sounds you just made? Technically…. I _am_.”

-*-

“You’re shaking a little,” Dean pulled Castiel closer under the thin, motel bed sheet, arms sliding around him, Castiel tucking his head under Dean’s chin. “C’mere…”

“Sorry, I… still find that overwhelming. With you.”

“Better than a Cadbury Egg?”

“Not nearly so sweet. Notably saltier,” Castiel enjoyed the chuckle that got out of him, planting a kiss on Dean’s collarbone. “But yes… much better than even a Cadbury Egg.”

“Mind if I give in to the sleepies for a while?”

“Of course not.”

“You’re gonna go through my stuff and look for another one of those as soon as I’m out. Aren’t you?”

“……”

“Left jacket pocket.”

“Thank you, Dean.”


End file.
